Strange Days
by BrAzArRe
Summary: Kira had been missing for 3 days. what happens when she comes back and doesn't remember what happened to her. where was she and what was she doing? what surprises may come? how will things turn out?
1. Unexpected Surprise

**OK like I said I'm new to this so I don't know really what all I'm supposed to put in here but I think its a disclaimer? If anyone can tell me anything else I would really be very happy :)**

**But anyways I don't own Power Rangers just this story about them. :]**

**Is that OK?**

* * *

**Third person POV Till I Say Otherwise :)**

As two teens walked around a trio of trees they heard a weird noise. They looked up in time to see something fall from above them. . . . . .SPLAT!

They both stared down at the ground in surprise as they found their friend and teammate Kira Ford sprawled on the ground in front of them.

"Holy crap Kira, what the heck was that?" asked one of the boys.

"Well Connor, not to state the obvious but I believe that was her falling."said another boy looking down at his friend.

"Wow you think Ethan? I meant how the heck does one fall from the sky like that? It doesn't happen everyday." said Connor, rolling his eyes.

"Uh guys not to interrupt your annoying banter but the ground is kind of dirty so. . . maybe if your not too busy could you help me up?"asked Kira from where she lay.

Both boys looked at each for a moment then a light bulb went off and they reached down to help her up. She dusted herself off and looked at her two friends.

"Do you think anyone saw that?" she asked looking around.

The boys shared another look and both shook their heads.

"Kira, I'm thinking us being in a deserted forest kind of helps the people not noticing thing" said Connor shaking his head. Kira turned his way and gave him a dirty look.

Ethan, stepping between the two asked, " Kira, what happened? We haven't seen you in a couple days. Me, Connor, and Dr.O have been out looking for you. "

"Uh I'm not really sure Ethan. One minute I was walking home from practicing with the band and the next I'm here. " Kira answered.

"Kira, that was three days ago. How the heck do you not remember three days?" asked Connor, staring at his friend.

"I don't know but I think we need to go talk to Dr.O about this you guys." said Kira. And with a nod and an uneasy look around they headed off to see their teacher and teammate.

* * *

**So how was that? I'm going to put up a new chapter once I see if this one even gets you interested so R&R and I'll put up another one :)**


	2. Questions, Attack, Check Up

**OK so I was going to add a chapter after someone reviewed the first one but its late and I can't sleep so I typed up this second one. Again not sure what to put other than Power Rangers is not mine just this story I made up about them. Hope you like it and most likely alot of my chapters will be a little short. **

* * *

_Dr.O studied the paper in front of him with a frown._

_He had given a pop quiz to his students this morning and so far only Connor was messing up._

_When asked a stupid question like "Can Dinosaurs open doors?", how does one come up with "Yes they do. I saw it on Jurassic Park. it was so cool! I loved that movie."._

_Really why do I even bother sometimes he thought._

As he finished grading the last paper he heard a knock on his door.

He got up to answer and was not surprised to find Ethan and Connor at his door, but what did catch his attention was that Kira was with them.

"Kira? Where have you been? We've been looking for you for the last few days." He said staring at her.

"Well Dr.O that's why we came to see you. I don't remember. Like I told Ethan and Connor, I remember walking home from band practice and then the next I'm on the ground in front of them", she said pointing to her two friends.

"You just appeared in front of them?"

"Well no Dr.O, she fell out of the sky. Like when she was taken before. But unlike last time she doesn't remember where she was or what shes been up to the last few days."answered Connor as Kira sat down on the nearest chair.

The room was silent as Dr.O processed what he was told.

_Any other teacher would be dealing with "My dog ate my homework sir" or " I overslept sir", but not he was being told that his student was taken, has no idea what happened to her and fell from the sky._

_Jeez only the power rangers._

" Uh so what do we do now Dr.O?"asked Kira, nervously looking at her teacher.

At that moment their communicators went off signaling earth was being attacked.

"Well that answered my question." said Kira, standing up.

The others stood up as well.

"Actually, Ethan, Connor? You guys go check it out while I try and see if there was anything done Kira while she was gone. Call if you need back up OK?" said Dr.O, looking at them raising an eyebrow in question.

The nodded as did Kira.

Ethan and Connor dashed out of the room as Dr.O said " Well lets check you over Kira".

She nodded and they got to work.

* * *

**So was it good? My first Power ranger story so maybe its not the best but I'm thinking it'll get better as I go and get used to it. R&R and it'll help :)**


	3. Somethings Wrong

**So far I think its going well. And I want to thank titanium gold for the help given on the first two chapters. So maybe this one turned out better. I don't know. We'll see. Anyways, I don't own Power Rangers just this story. Working on my writing so sorry for any mistakes. :)**

* * *

"OK Kira, from what I can tell everything is OK.", said Dr.O, looking from his computer to her.

"Well Dr.O, I could have told you that.", she said standing up.

"Now if you don't mind I'm going to go see if the guys need any help."

She walked towards the door as if nothing wrong but something was.

Just as she reached it she fell forward.

"Kira! Whats wrong?!", asked Dr.O rushing to her side.

"Oh wow. Uh I don't know but I don't feel so good.", she said sitting the rest of the way on the ground.

She pressed her face against the hard cold floor as it helped her to keep cool.

Dr.O looked her over and stared shocked at what he saw.

All over her arms there was a rash staring to form.

Where moments ago there was nothing, now had large red lines appearing.

He felt her forehead a little worried. _Wow shes burning up._

"Kira, how about you go lay down for a little while? And I'll go check on the guys.", he said helping her stand up.

"Uh. . . yeah. . . . OK Dr.O. I'll just go lay down for a little bit.", she said as she layed down on the nearest couch.

Dr.O looked at her a moment and then went to go check on his other students.

_I don't know whats wrong Kira but I'm thinking we need to find out soon he thought as he sat down at his computer. The sooner the better_.

As he was thinking this, his communicator beeped.

"Dr.o? We need a little help here.", said Ethan sounding just as worried as Dr.O felt.

He looked over at Kira again to find that she had fallen asleep.

_I'll go help the guys and then we can try and find out whats going on Kira. You just have to be patient a little while longer. _

He stood up and raced out the door, leaving a sleeping Kira to rest.

* * *

**Next chapter we find out how the other Rangers are dealing in their fight. Also how they feel when they find out whats up with Kira now.**

**Hows the story so far? Going to update again soon but until then read and review. :):):):):)**


	4. Person Behind It All and Demands

**So I think this story is doing OK so far. Tell me what you think? **

**I don't own Power Rangers just this story about them.**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

"Ethan, I don't know how to break this to you but I think we're screwed!", yelled Connor to his teammate.

He fell to the ground next to his friend.

"Wow Connor, did you figure that out by yourself?", Ethan yelled back.

They both layed on the ground wondering what to do next.

Just as another attack was coming their way, someone jumped in blocking it.

Dr.O stood there as the Black Ranger.

"Wow Dr.O, are we glad to see you.", said Connor in relief.

Dr.O helped the two up and asked, " OK guys, who are we dealing with this time?"

Before either could answer, a voice answered, "Why Tommy, I believe its me your dealing with today."

Dr.O spun around as he recognized the voice.

There in front of them stood Mesagog.

_HOLY CRAP! Are You Kidding me?! He usually doesn't come himself thought Dr.O._

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, are you surprised to see me? And where is the dear yellow ranger? Is she sick? Not feeling to good?, asked Mesagog smiling.

"Your the one who took her. What did you do to her? Whats happening to her?, demanded Dr.O stepping forward.

"Hold up. Wait, whats wrong with Kira?, asked Connor, stepping up beside Dr.O.

" Kira, as you call her, is getting sick. But don't think this is it Tommy. This is just the beginning. The worse is yet to come. Until i get what i want your fellow ranger will just get sicker and sicker.", answered Mesagog with a smirk.

"What do you want?, asked Connor with a glare. **(Though with the Ranger suits on I don't think you can tell. :] )**

"What I've always wanted Ranger. The Dino Gems. Give them to my and the yellow ranger will get better. Don't and you'll be one color short of a crayon box. You don't have much time Rangers. Two more days tops."** ( I loved putting in the crayon box thing because it was unlikely something he would say)**

And with that he was gone.

They stared at the spot he just left and Ethan asked, "What do we do Dr.O?"

"I don't know Ethan, but we should get back to Kira.", he said. _And quickly he thought._

They turned and left to go check on their friend.

* * *

**So what did you think? Going to update again soon but like I said it would be good if you reviewed so I know how its doing? :):):):)**


	5. Regrouping and Questions

**Sooooo Wow Its Been A While Since I Last Put A Chapter Up. But I Am Now Uploading The Last Chapters Now So I Hope You Enjoy. **

**I Don't Own Power Rangers Dino Thunder But I Do Own This Story. :) **

* * *

_Kira turned her head slowly hoping maybe this was all a dream._

_Why oh why did her head hurt so much?_

_And where were her friends?_

_Why weren't they here?_

_There was a BANG! from behind the door and she wondered what was going on. _

In walked her teammates and teacher.

Connor slowly stepped over to Kira and asked, "How you doing Kira?"

He gently touched her forehead but moved it quickly away when he felt the heat.

_He looked down at her and frowned._

_Why did this rash look so familiar?_

_There was little splotches all of her face now._

Kira stared up at her friend at said, "I got to tell you Connor not feeling so hot. What was the fight all about this time? Who was there? And why do you guys all have the same look on your faces? Something more wrong. . . . . . well other than the obvious?"

She looked at all three before settling on Ethan.

_She knew for a fact that he couldn't lie to her._

_The weakest link if you will._

He stared at her for a second before breaking. "Well actually Kira it was Mesagog. Uhhh. . . . he was saying the usual bad guy thing. Bring me what i want or your friend will pay. . . . . . well really he said something that was so stupid that he should be embarrassed right now. But to be serious he told us that if we don't give him the gems then you'll pay to be specific."

There was a silence in the room as they all got what he had said.

It was quickly broken by Kira sitting up and saying," So what do we do you guys?"

"Well we are going to try and figure out what to do without having to give over the gems, and you are going to just rest. I still have some tests that i ran that we have yet to get the results back for. So go back to sleep and we'll talk it over OK?", said Dr.O, pushing Kira back down.

"Ok Dr.O. But you guys better keep me updated on whats going on.", she said.

The guys moved out of the room quietly.

_As Connor shut the door he looked back over at Kira already sound asleep."We'll figure this out soon Kira. I promise."_

* * *

_**So? What Did You Think? I'm Thinking Two More Chapters Before I End It. Not Sure Yet. R&R? :]**_


	6. Answers?

**So Chapter 6 Is Done. YAY! Chapter 7 Will Be The Last One For This Story. But I Will Be Starting A Different Story. I'm Thinking For Criminal Minds.**

**Power Rangers Isn't Mine But This Story Is :)**

* * *

"Soooooo what are we going to do? Are we going to give Mesagog the gems? Or are we going to just fight him? What did your tests say Dr.O?", asked Ethan without taking a breath.

"Well first off Ethan I Think maybe you should take a deep breath first before you pass out OK? Yep that's good. . . . in with the good air and out with the weird air.", said Connor gesturing to his friend. **(Got that from JONAS. I thought it was pretty funny.)**

Ethan glared at Connor after realizing what he just said to him. "Ha Ha Connor funny. This is serious. What are we going to do?"

Connor nodded and answered with," I know Ethan. But there's something that's been bothering me about Kira being sick. That rash looks very familiar to me. And I think maybe i might know whats up with Kira. And maybe I might know how to help make her better. Dr.O can I talk to you for a sec?"

_Ethan just shook his head as the two walked off. _

_Its a very rare day when Connor has an idea on how to fix things._

* * *

** 2 HOURS LATER**

* * *

"Unbelievable Connor! You were right!.", yelled Tommy.

Ethan, who was looking after Kira, ran into the room stopping in front of Tommy and Connor.

Staring at both with a questioning look he asked, " What? Connor right about something? NO way! What?"

"Oh wow nice. . . . now look who has time for jokes? For your information I figured out whats wrong with Kira. And now we know what to do to make her better.", Connor said smirking at Ethan.

They sat there for a seconf before Ethan blurted out," Well? What was it?"

Connor smiled and said. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

**Well That Chapter Was Pretty Short But Had To End This Chapter Like That. Last Chapter Will probably Be Just As Short. R&R :)**


	7. Ending and Revelations!

**Well This Is The Last Chapter. Hope You Like It :):):):):)**

**Power Rangers Isn't Mine. This Story Is Though.**

* * *

**1 DAY LATER-**

"**ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!The Chicken Pox? That's what I had?**", yelled Kira from where she laid on the couch.

"What the heck was Mesagog thinking?"

Ethan, who sat on the edge of the couch answered," Well yeah. But Kira that wasn't even the most disturbing part. I can't believe Connor was right. It still bothers me. Who knew it was possible?"

Kira and Connor shared a look before she says,"I did."

There was an awkward silence between Ethan and Dr.O before they both cleared their throats quickly changing the subject.

"Well it was pretty serious still. He had modified it. Made you forget where you had been when he took you. I'm just really glad your OK now Kira", said Dr.O smiling at her.

Ethan and Connor nodded back to her their feelings on it too.

"Well me too but I can't help feeling like we're forgetting something you know?", she said looking at them all.

_As all 3 guys thought back, it dawned on them._

They burst out laughing, making Kira frown and say," What? What did I miss?"

**MILES AWAY. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Where are those dang Power Ranger?", asked_ Mesagog to himself._

**THE END**

* * *

**WELL? Its Done. R&R :):):):):):):):):):):):)**


End file.
